The Nightmare
by PercyJ is my bae
Summary: I do not own the Pj series. Hope you like this. I will take criticize. This is about Percy reliving Tarturus in his dreams. You can send me ideas and i will draft them, read them and use them.


After the whole war with Gaea was over and Leo finally came back to life, Percy decided to make the biggest descion of his life. He was going to ask Annabeth to marry him. He decided to head back in to town to go buy the ring but then he stopped arubptly. "What am I going to do ,he thought to himself, I don't know what type of ring to buy her. Heck i don't even know what type of earrings to buy her". With him still pondering that thought he sauntered over to the Aphrodite cabin to ask Piper about knocked on the door expecting Piper to answer the door but found himself staring at Annabeth. "Uhhh you know what never mind I think i will go back to my cabin and ask Piper something later, I am not feeling well" Percy said. "Come on Seaweed Brain, you you can tell me", Annabeth said. "Uh I really don't feal good, bye! With that being said he ran off. Later that day when it was time for dinner and Percy didn't show up. Annabeth (knowing that Percy would never miss a meal) she went off looking for him. First she checked the Big House and then she checked the Canoe Lake, then she finally checked the Posideon cabin. Annabeth finally found him. He was lying down on the floor shaking the floorboards right next to him.  
Annabeth worried, ran over to him and felt his forehead. It was burning with fever. Annabeth told him to hold on for a second and ran back to the dinner feast. "Help!" she yelled when she got there. Chiron and the other campers started looking at her. Finally Chiron stood up and asked Annabeth "What's wrong." "It's Percy. I don't know what's wrong with him but he looks bad and is passed out on the floor". Chiron and the other campers started running to his cabin while Annabeth stood there in shock. Finally she realized Percy was still in pain so she ran as fast as her body would let her go towards Percy's cabin. When she arrived back in there she saw Chiron kneeling on the floor, checking his heartbeat and then asked Will Solace to bring a stretcher from the Infirmary. When Chiron looked up and saw Annabeth he asked Piper to bring Annabeth outside.  
Annabeh started to yell, so Chiron stood up, walked over to Annabeth, and did a Finger-Snapping Mist trick so Annabeth would calm down. Finally everyone left Percy's cabin and went back to thier cabin except for Piper, Chiron, and Annabeth. Annabeth asked Chiron what was wrong with Percy so of course Chiron told her. "Annabeth, Percy has passed into a stress-induced coma. With this whole war with Gaea he has been under alot of pressure lately. In abot 1 to 2 days he will come out and I am expecting you to take care of him. He will need to have bed-rest for about a week.  
He will protest but you need to be a good girlfriend and tell him no. Remember I am expecting you to follow orders and while your at it make sure to contact his family in New York and his friends in Rome. ( 2 Days Later )

"Annabeth. Annabeth"... Percy slowly started to whisper. Percy moved his head a little and saw Annabeth sleeping in the chair next to his bed in the Infirmary. He moved his arm a little and accidentally touched Annabeth waking her up from her peacefull slumber. "Percy! Your awake!"  
"Will. Will," she yelled. Geez! Why are you being so loud," Percy said painfully. "Oops. Sorry Percy. Didn't mean to yell that loud. I am just sooo glad that you are awake." Annabeth said with a little hint of glee in her voice. Annabeth told Percy to hold on a second, got up from her chair, walked towards the door, and told Will that Percy was awake. Will walked in with Annabeth and went over to Percy. "Hey Percy, how ya feelin?" Will asked with a sense of wonder. "I feel like a Hellhound bit me and spit me out. Ughh, this sucks! Can I be realeased?" Percy says as he starts to sit up from the bed. Percy tried to get out of bed and almost fell on his face unless if Annabeth caught him. Annabethn slowly put him back on his bed, worrying about him." Hey Perc, I am just lettin' you know that you have been in a stress-induced coma for about 2 days. Your going to be released today but I have made Annabeth your caretaker until you can take care of yourself. How does that sound?" Will said. Percy tried sitting up again but to his luck resulted to falling on his face on the floor. Annabeth tried catching him but missed. Will helped Annabeth put Percy in one of the wheelchairs and stared rolling it back to Percy's cabin. When they got back to Percy's cabin Annabeth opened the door and stopped in shock. Right there in front of her stood Piper, Jason, Hazel, Frank, Leo,  
Calypso, Tyson , and Grover. Percy's mouth dropped open in a weird way. Annabeth pushed Percy in the rest of they way, stopped and started hugging Piper, Hazel, and Calypso while the boys started patting Percy on his back. Annabeth asked Piper what they were all doing here when suddenly Percy tried to stand up out of his wheelchair and started to fall until Annabeth reached out and caught him. Suddenly everybody stopped laughing and tried helping Annabeth but it was to late. Percy started to sleep. When Annabeth set him down she stood silent for a moment and then started crying. She felt so embarrased that she was crying she started to try to hide her face from everybody but did not have such luck. Grover pushed foward and started hugging Annabeth. Everyone became silent with worry for her. Annabeth brushed off her tears stood up, and started explaing. Before she could finish explaining, Percy in his bed, started to thrash in his sleep, started muttering Annabeth's name with silent tears streaming in his face,


End file.
